The role of CORE B is to perform the medicinal chemistry and pharmacokinetic studies necessary to produce small molecule drug development candidates and research tools that function as agonists and antagonists at FPRL-1 receptors, in support Projects 1. The core will similarly support Projects 2 and 4. The industrial medicinal chemistry and pharmacokinetic skill base fielded by Chemocentryx includes experience in all major therapeutic areas, including considerable anti-infective background up to and including the discovery of marketed agents. The team is familiar with solving all standard medicinal chemistry and DMPK problems encountered in drug discovery programs, such as improving in vitro potency and target selectivity against GPCR's, determining and modifying the metabolic fate and pharmacokinetic properties of lead molecules in order to increase the oral bioavailability and designing analogues to solve protein binding, solubility, toxicity, in vivo potency and pharmacodynamic issues by modifying physicochemical characteristics. The ChemoCentryx DMPK staff have accumulated over 15 years industrial experience in the ADME field including in vitro and in vivo pharmacokinetic evaluations, bioanalytical methods development, IND enabling Studies and formulation work. The medicinal chemistry team has considerable expertise in GPCR lead identification and optimization obtained during a collective 99 years industrial experience, 29 years of which were focused on anti-infective therapeutics. Chemocentryx has additional capabilities which are highly relevant to any drug discovery effort; the company has employees whose 15+ years cumulative combinatorial chemistry experience (gained within major pharmaceutical companies) spans solid phase and solution phase parallel synthesis techniques, both within lead discovery and lead optimization environments. Computational chemistry techniques present an important resource in both drug optimization and library design in the drug discovery arena, and employees within the group have 5+ years cumulative hands-on industrial experience in this area. This enables us to integrate physicochemical property selection and other computational chemistry issues of relevance into our internal research programs.